Troubles Of A Child
by Bakuda
Summary: Two small orphan's... lost, alone and abused in a city that dosn't care. No one won't raise a finger to help them... all but one. His name is Glacier.
1. Chapter 1 An Orphan's Plight

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

* * *

A dull town, one that would have fit nicely in a suburb of New York had it not been on a different planet. People were walking in between the tall buildings and the little shops, all different sizes and shapes and all seemed happy with their way of life... except for two.

A pair of small fox pups were huddled in a corner of an alleyway, still trying to back away from a gang of seemingly feral dogs. A larger dog, a mastiff, came forward and gave the small fox cubs a stern look before smiling; "I told you two not to show your faces in broad daylight!" he yelled and kicked the orange pup in the face.

The pup was knocked against the wall and fell unconscious with the other grey one rocking him slightly, whimpering. The grey fox pup looked up at him with watering eyes; "But we were hungry..." he whimpered before the same dog kicked him against his brother.

The dog snarled; "How DARE you speak to me you piece of filth! You are nothing more than that and it will stay that way! Your father was a murderer and all you had to say at the time at your dear mommy's murder was 'I want my mom'? You two are the weakest on the planet. Your mother is GONE! Get over it!" He spat.

The pup went into a ball; "But... But... We're only four..." he said sniffling.

The dog hit him again; "What did I say?! I don't care if you are ONE YEAR OLD! You are a waste of space and are better off dead!" he shouted and kicked him one last time, making him fall unconscious.

The gang left, leaving the two unconscious pups alone. The pups had the exact same dream from their forcefully induced sleep.

* * *

The grey and orange fox pups were walking home with little school bags on, the grey one turned to the orange fox; "Nox? Do you think Dad will be mad tonight?" he asked sadly.

Nox nodded; "Naxon, he gets all bad every night. He won't tell mommy why either, he just keeps drinks that bad juice." He said sighing deeply. They walked up to a common home like any other on that street and knocked on the door.

It took several minutes before they realised that no one heard them and they knocked again. Nox and Naxon looked at each other confused when no one opened again; their mom's car was in the driveway...

They reached up and managed to turn the doorknob with difficulty, they opened it slightly and peeked inside, a weak musky smell was in there and they didn't like it.

They walked in slowly and looked around; "Mom? Dad?" Naxon said timidly as Nox did the same in the next room.

A large dog in a police uniform came in; "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! We told everyone to evacuate the premises!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Naxon to recoil in fright and Nox to run in. Naxon shuddered; "This is our house," he muttered with his teeth chattering slightly. The police dog sighed.

"You two must be Nox and Naxon... I would hate to tell you kid's this but someone has to. Your Father murdered your mother later today and had taken off. You were supposed to be picked up at school to be told." He explained.

Nox and Naxon's heart seemed to stretch and shatter to pieces and their eyes tearing up; "But... We want our mommy..." they said in union, the officer shook his head.

"Someone will come for you eventually." He promised, walking out and muttering under his breath. Naxon and Nox sat next to each other, crying silently at the sudden news and waiting... But no one came. The police officer got in the car that belonged to their mother and smirked; "This is way too easy, those kids we be good fun." He said hotwiring the car and driving off.

_

* * *

The house was sold to another family, who 'Kicked' Nox and Naxon onto the street with no money or food. The only things they had were what were in their school bags, a colouring book and the lunch they had half eaten earlier._

Ever since, Naxon and Nox have tried countless times to get any food they can, their only shelter is a run down building that would someday be demolished... and the worst part? No one cares.

The citizens just see two kids that are the devil spawn of a murderer and nothing more. The people of the city were told by the police that the father, who was killed later that day, was a gang member and had been teaching Naxon and Nox how to be thieves for him.

They can't see the pain, the hurt, the suffering that the cubs felt since the day they were left alone in that dark musty house. They couldn't see two little cubs that were scared, hungry... and alone. Just because of a few rumours that a corrupt cop had spread about them, No one wanted two potential thieves in their house.

No one cared that they were beaten, starved or abused. If an average person did see it and cared about what was going on, they would not cross the gang that did it since they were infamous in that city. The Rabid Canines. A malicious group they preyed on the weak and helpless and, if possible, robbing them blind. The Police do nothing since some of the police officers are involved! Therefore they always make false claims to the hideout of the group but to find out that they are fake accusations and have to pull back.

Since Naxon and Nox had no money what so ever, they just made punching bags out of them. How they survived for this long on their own and in such harsh conditions are unknown to many, yet they still don't help the poor orphans. Everyone knew that they were targets of the gang and didn't want to help them in case they were targeted to. The gang was feared all over the city from their actions, robbing and assaults on their ememies.

You could say that the whole town was nothing but cowards, that couldn't get past their own fear of pain to help two cubs that hurt so much already, that they didn't even want to see the sun rise, only to fall so that they could rest and be away from the cruel place.

_Later, _Nox woke up first, it was daybreak. Another day of torture for him and his brother. He turned over on the hard ground with difficulty, due to his weakened and abused state. He slowly rocked Naxon, who opened his eyes slowly and whimpered, not wanting to believe that it was morning already.

They both sat up without saying anything and just stared at the sunrise, wishing that it would just go away and let them sleep. But of course… it didn't. Nox stood up and sighed; "Come on Naxon, Let's go find some food." He murmured and helped his brother up. Naxon groaned as he stood up and his stomach growled at the lack of food.

"Nox, We haven't eaten in three days. I can hardly move." He complained. But Nox wouldn't hear it and walked out of the alleyway with Naxon trailing behind.

_Market District_

Nox and Naxon stood in a street where people were standing near stalls of goods and food. They licked their lips, it was Saturday… Market day. Hey almost got at least some food in their stomachs if they were quiet. So they crept forward, trying not to be seen by anyone they didn't want to notice them.

They soon came to a stall with apples lining the edge and under the careful eye of a grey bull dog. Naxon and Nox looked to each other for one brief moment as their stomachs growled at them, they licked their lips and Naxon climbed on top of Nox's shoulders, reaching for an apple.

Naxon grinned as he grabbed two apples and took them off the shelf without the dog knowing, he smiled but fell off Nox's shoulder! He landed on the ground heavily on the ground with a small dust cloud escaping underneath him as he meet with the earth. Nox panicked and tire to get him up when both Naxon's and Nox's arm's were grabbed by the angry dog.

"What give's you the right to steal from MY shop!" he yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the district. Nox whimpered and just shivered, Naxon did the same as he was held higher than Nox was.

Naxon cried a bit; "We just wanted an Apple, can we please?" he asked hopefully and the dog smirked.

"Sure kid, that will be two coins." He said grinning madly, knowing the cubs had no money. And just shook him; "But I know who you are, you will have to go to jail if you don't pay up kid!" he said maliciously when he suddenly dropped them; "OW!"

The dog rubbed his sore head and two coins bounced onto the counter in front of him; "Who the… Alright kid! You'll pay for that!" he yelled and picked up Naxon again, preparing to punch the little cubs lights out when the dog froze… He looked to his feet and saw ice crystals were beginning to crawl up his leg, keeping him in place and freezing his legs into ice blocks. Eventually, the ice had reached the dog's head and completely covered it, drowning out the screams that he was letting out.

Nox and Naxon lay on the ground; the dog had dropped Nox when he froze. Nox and Naxon looked up in awe as the glass like ice began to break and melt, soon the Dog stood unfrozen yet still standing in the same place, his eyes closed and fell over backwards and out of sight with a thud.

Naxon had got up again to check him out and found him unconscious; "What happened?" he asked Nox from the top of the counter.

Nox shrugged and his stomach growled; "He was mean…" he murmured and fell onto the ground again, everyone were staring at them still.

"He deserved it," someone in the crowed said calmly, the crowed parted and shown a light blue wolf, light ocean blue eye that were narrowed in annoyance and fists clenched. He came forward and towered over the two cubs.

Naxon had gotten down from the top of the counter and tried to get close to Nox in case he wanted to hurt them, like everyone else did when they were seen in public.

The wolf smiled and bent down to them, his eyes showed something the cubs hadn't seen before… Concern.

"_Are you two alright?"_

**This will be a story of three Chapters, Just to introduce three of my newest OC's.**

**Glacier, Naxon and Nox.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Careing Canines

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I do not own the following OC's: Bolt the wolf, Riku the Hedgehog and Reina the Wolf.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

Nox and Naxon looked at each other confused at the wolf's words and didn't know what to say. They saw a shadow loom over them and looked up frightened from instinct, They saw the wolf leaning in his both of his hands so they whimpered and tried to make themselves small as possible in the feeble attempted at not being seen.

They did not expect warm hands to scoop them up and place them into a fluffy place, they opened their eyes in sync and saw the wolf had picked them up and placed them against his chest fur where it was warm. The small cubs had nothing to wear on the cold morning and were constantly shivering until they were met with this new development.

Naxon had a slight smiled and cuddled up to the wolf's fur, almost becoming non existent in it. Nox did the same after seeing his brother so comfortable and soon feel asleep, thinking they could trust this person.

The wolf smiled and began to walk out of the crowed when someone brought their arm out, a male rat; "You don't want to be doing that, those kids are targets for fun by the Rabid Canines. If you help them… then may you have mercy on your soul." He said warningly.

The wolf snarled and looked at him; "So your saying I should leave them?!" he shouted in his face, everyone had stopped again because of his yell. The rat sweated and nodded, the wolf looked all around him and saw the worried yet selfish faces on the people around him. He looked down and saw that the cubs had small scratches all over them and possibly hadn't seen the doctor in a long time…

His heart seemed to be clutched by an invisible hand as Nox whimpered in his sleep and his tail fell out, it seemed bruised and there were red blotch marks all over it; _"These kids had been through hell and back… but no more!" _he thought then looked up with fire in his eyes.

"YOU COLD HEARTED COWARD!" he screamed and kicked the rat in the stomach, the rat coughed and even spat up a bit of blood before the wolf performed a roundhouse and knocked him to the ground. He turned angrily to the crowed who had gone completely silent; "Alright! Who's next?! Who says I should leave these kids to misery when they should deserve a home?!" he shouted, his fur seemed to lift and somehow… everything became hotter, everyone began to sweat in the sudden heat wave but they remained quiet.

The heat wave settled when the cubs whimpered again, the wolf sighed and turned around, walking out of the ally when someone called his name; "Glacier! Your in way over your head!" someone in the crowed shouted to the retreating wolf.

Glacier snickered; "Yeah, 500 dogs against little old me. They also say that Wolves are too stupid to amount to anything. We will see about that." He said not turning back. He was soon lost from view in the early morning mist…

Naxon and Nox were sleeping on the couch; they had not let out a peep once Glacier set them down in his old home. Glacier had received this home when his parents had died; the insurance money paid the rest off the house and gave him enough to live on. Not that he needed it; he had the job of mercenary. Not to kill, but to hunt famous criminals. No one knew this however apart from someone he held dear…

He picked up a picture of him and a female red wolf, a white hedgehog in the corner with his arms crossed and a female wolf that was right next to Glacier. He smiled at the picture of the wolf he was standing next to in the picture; he had not seen his brethren in a long time.

The people in the picture were Riku, the Godling of soul, Tara the Godling of Thoughts… and Reina, Godling of Battle, The one he cared for most was Reina, she is a sky blue wolf with short orange hair. He would always remember her in his dreams if he never got to see her for a long time.

He never saw anything like her before and she had told him she recently had a demon extracted from her. Glacier and she talked for awhile and eventually got to understand each other, both had lost so much early in their lives.

He couldn't say that Tara and Riku were supportive of the idea of their sister seeing him at just the age of ten… But they admitted that Reina needed someone to be with rather than them all the time.

He sighed then looked at the cubs, he felt pain for them and he couldn't hold it for much longer. He grabbed hold of the phone and dialled a number, eventually hearing a male voice on the other end of the phone; "What is it?" the person said agitated.

Glacier slapped his head, it was morning where they were; "Um, Sorry Riku. But I need to see Reina as soon as possible." He said calmly.

Riku grunted at the end of the line; "She's not here, She's in the bath." He said with a bored tone. Glacier rolled his eyes.

"Riku, We have been through this, I am not going to do anything with Reina. We are more like good friends than that." He said like he rehearsed it a thousand times.

Riku growled; "Fine, I got to go train anyway, See ya Ice cube." He said letting the phone drop with the shouts of; 'It's Glacier!' running through it, Reina picked it up and held it close to her ear with a confused expression.

"Hello?" she asked to the phone.

Glacier smiled; "Hey Reina, can you come over?" I have two little guys here that I want you to meet." He said smiling, looking at the sleeping and newly dressed cubs. He had got them new shoe, gloves and even some leather jackets to wear. He put them on them while they slept, they didn't know they were safe right now but would soon know in time.

Reina smiled also; "Sure, I got to sneak out so Tara don't see me. She wants me to stay home for today." She explained then let the phone drop.

Glacier looked confused; "Reina? Reina! Pick up!" he said into the phone when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and faced the sky blue wolf that had just appeared.

Glacier jumped back "WHOA! I hate it when you do that." He murmured and clutched his chest. Reina giggled then looked over to the couch where the two sleeping cubs were.

"Are these the guys you were talking about?" she asked bending down.

Glacier knelt beside her and looked at the pups; "Yeah… They apparently were bullied for some of their young lives by the Rabid Canine's. I want to put a stop to them." He explained but Reina cut him off; "Their waking!" she said excited.

Nox and Naxon woke at the same time and saw the two unfamiliar wolves, they cuddled together, scared out of their minds until Reina calmed them down with small 'shh' noises.

Glacier looked at her; "How did you do that? I would hardly trust anyone if I went through what they did." He said amazed.

Reina giggled; "They are scared little kids, they just want someone to care for them." She said picking up Nox. Naxon lifted his hands to Glacier and he chuckled, knowing what he wanted so he lifted him up and put his up to his chest fur, where he cuddled up against.

Reina looked crestfallen; "Who could hurt these little guys?" she asked softly, scratching behind Nox's ear. Glacier sighed and remembered why he really called.

"The Gang challenged any wolf to fight their entire gang tomorrow, a gang over 500 normal soldiers. It will be an onslaught." He explained; "It was broadcasted across the city when they realised I took Naxon and Nox from their sick little 'Play Thing' group." he added.

Reina growled but Glacier raised his hand to silence her for once second; "But we have SPECIAL wolves on our side… This one for example." He said ringing a number on the phone as he sat Naxon down. It rang three times before someone came onto the line.

"Yellow?" a male person at the end of the line asked. Glacier smiled.

"Hey Bolt, Long time no see! Listen-" he sated before Bolt interrupted.

"Hold on Glace, eating pancakes!" Bolt said with scoffing noises in the background.

"No! I won't hold for you to finish your pancakes! I need to ask a favour of you..." he said smirking; "Up for some action?"

**This story will continue as a One-shot: "You and What Army?!"**

**I will write the next chapter as I gather the required OC's, it will be the rest of the day, as Naxon and Nox get used to Glacier and Reina.**


	3. Chapter 3 Two Lives Change

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I do not own the following OC's: Bolt the wolf and Reina the Wolf.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

* * *

Glacier put the phone up onto the wall, where it usually hung. He still held Naxon in his right arm however and sat down on the couch; "Ahh, Everything is set. I asked Bolt to go around and ask for any wolves that would like to join our cause. No one can recruit like HE can." He said chuckling.

Reina sat next to him and cradled Nox; "You think he can do it?" she asked uncertain. Glacier smirked and just nodded. Naxon cuddled further to Glacier's chest.

"Daddy?" he asked softly and made himself as comfortable as possible in his fur. Glacier was shocked by this word that Naxon had muttered.

"_Daddy? He can't possibly think that I… could… No, I don't really fit the father figure."_ He thought then glanced at Nox, who burrowed into to Reina's fur and murmured 'Mommy'.

Glacier and Reina looked at each other then smiled warmly, Glacier scratched behind Naxon's ear and this made him fall asleep. Reina did the same with Nox with the same result.

Glacier sat Naxon in between himself and Reina with Nox; "Um… What do you think of this?" he asked looking at her with a concerned look.

Reina shrugged; "I think it's cute, they obviously haven't had much of parental figures in their life and since we are the first to help them, they think we are their parents that have saved them from the harsh world." She explained softly, still scratching behind Nox's ear.

Glacier sighed; "Poor little guys… We can't look after them like real parents." He said looking sorrowful. He knew what it felt to not be wanted and didn't want it to pass onto Nox and Naxon.

Reina scowled; "Glacier, I want you to tell me that again while looking me in the eye!" she scolded, raising his face with her finger.

Glacier was shocked by her sudden attitude; "Reina, You know full well I can barley look after myself, even with the funds to support all three, I don't know how to take care of them and be a proper father!" he said frowning.

Reina sighed; "Glacier, take a look at them. Look deep inside yourself too before you answer again." She said defiantly. Not wanting taking 'No' as an answer.

Glacier did as he was told, he looked at the sleeping forms of Nox and Naxon, both were sleeping soundly, their almost non existent stomachs lowering and raising in sync with each other. Their tails wrapped around themselves and they were leaning against each other for pillows.

Glacier's heart melted at the sight of them, he remembered his past, where he was just a small boy wanting to be loved by ANYONE at all but being tossed aside at every turn because of his ability's. He turned cold to the whole world because of it, even his friends that he made with his kin… Until he met Reina that is; she changed his life around completely.

Glacier looked up again and just smiled at Reina, who smiled back; "If you want… I can be the other parent that drops by." She said slowly, as if she couldn't believe what she was saying; "I must admit, you need all the help you can get when it comes to raising kids." She smirked.

The light blue wolf chuckled; "I guess we should get these guys into the bath and have a proper check-up before tomorrow, we want to make sure they are clean and healthy before tomorrow begins." He explained and picked the two up carefully.

No matter how careful he was, the two woke up and looked up at the wolf that was carrying them. They smiled slightly and relaxed, realising that they wouldn't be hurt when Glacier was with them.

Glacier set them down in the bathtub and took off their cloths. Nox and Naxon looked confused and looked to each other before sitting down in the tub, staring at the wolf leaning over them; "What are you going to do Daddy?" Nox asked curious.

Glacier chuckled at the word again and turned on the hot and cold tap, soon the whole bath was filled with the water and even some bubbles that Glacier put in for them. Nox stretched out and began play fighting with Naxon, water splashing everywhere.

Glacier raised an eyebrow at the two then frowned. He placed his hands between them and pulled them apart; "No fighting!" he said sternly, Nox and Naxon looked up to him with pouting faces and Glacier's stern expression melted; "At least not without me!" he said happily and splashed the two, resulting in a full out 'Splash-War'.

Reina watched from the door and smiled at the three, Glacier turned around and smiled warmly at her; "Care to help? I can do Nox and you do Naxon." He said holding up a bottle of Shampoo. Reina bent down and smothered some on her hands and began lathering up the soaked grey kit.

Glacier did the same with Nox; the two fox's began purring as if they were being groomed instead of being washed as they did so. They hadn't had a proper bath as long as they could remember.

Glacier smiled and laughed slightly, Nox and Naxon were completely covered in soap and bubbles, their fur looked pearly white from the shampoo. Glacier then raised a small tub of water above Nox's head and tipped the contents onto him.

Nox and Naxon shook the water off them and looked at each other; their fur was glistening from the bath. Their fur was previously patched and frayed from neglect but now it shone brightly than ever before.

Both looked up to their 'Parent's' with glee, they rose their hands to Reina and Glacier, showing they wanted to get out. Glacier picked Nox out of the bath and began drying him off, noting that he was unnaturally thin; "Hey little guy, Want some food?" he asked softly.

Nox smiled and nodded vigorously at the question, grabbing hold of Glacier's leg and hugging it, as if Glacier was his only meal ticket... Which he was. Glacier smiled warmly and plucked him off of his leg and picked him up; "What is your name little guy, it's not like I can call you 'The little orange fox' forever." He said holding him up.

Nox smiled; "My name is Nox, that's my brother Naxon." He said pointing to Naxon, who was having his vest put back on with Reina's help. Glacier nodded then put Nox's cloths back on. Thinking of how he ever thought of NOT taking care of these guys.

Reina picked up Naxon and noticed he was thin too; "Glacier? Do you have any food that these guys can have?" she asked, knowing that Glacier sometimes had food not appropriate for growing children. Pizza was the most common type of food in Glacier's fridge.

Glacier shook his head; "I was thinking of asking you to go shopping while I take these guys out for lunch and to the doctor." He said and Reina nodded. Naxon and Nox paled at the word: 'Doctor' and immediately began to struggle.

Nox tried hard to get out of Glacier's arms; "NO! He wants to shoot us!" he complained as he nearly fell out but Glacier caught him and chuckled.

"No Nox, He wants' to give you a 'Shot', not 'Shoot you'." He explained, noting Nox's confused expression, decided to explain in small detail; "A shot is where you get a needle filled with good stuff that makes you all better." He said trying to tone it down so that Nox could understand.

Naxon looked over and grinned; "Do we still get that lolly that they always promise?" he asked hopefully. Glacier nodded and took him out of Reina's arms and into his own.

"Yeah, they do. Now Reina, do you know what to get? Here's $200." He said reaching into his pocket with difficulty and handing Reina four $50 dollar notes. She nodded and walked out the door after giving Nox and Naxon a ruffle on their bangs.

* * *

Glacier sat Naxon and Nox down in a small shop of 'MacDonald's', thinking they needed a treat after having no food for awhile, Nox and Naxon began looking over the seats curiously, as if they hadn't bee here before; _"Maybe they haven't?"_ Glacier reminded himself then went over to order.

Glacier came back with a chicken burger for himself and two 'Happy Meals'. Nox and Naxon looked at the small boxes in wonder; Naxon had even gone to trying to poke it as if he was concerned it could explode.

Glacier grinned then opened them up to reveal chips, a burger and he also placed a small drink next to them. Nox and looked up with sparkles in their eyes to Glacier; "Thank you daddy!" they cried in union before digging in, devouring it in half the time it took Glacier to eat his single burger!

Glacier raised an eyebrow then ordered another for them both, he smiled on the inside at their appetite; _"Those two kids... I guess I can't give them too much or they will be sick but they deserve a full stomach." _He thought as he gave them a slightly bigger meal than the first, this one lasting a little while longer.

Glacier finished his and looked at the two, both had a slight amount of sauce around their muzzles and he had to wipe it off; "You enjoy that?" he asked, noting their slightly bigger stomachs so you couldn't see their ribs anymore.

Nox nodded; "Yep, I did, did you?" he asked Naxon, who nodded vigorously. Glacier got out of his chair and walked out, Nox and Naxon close behind, no longer to be afraid of being in public around Glacier.

A few people stared at the fox cubs and their supposed father but put it behind them and continued eating.

* * *

Nox and Naxon were on a bed in the doctor's office, Glacier standing next to them while a female raccoon looked over them. When it came to checking their heartbeat, it took Glacier to hold down the little cubs because they wouldn't stop laughing when the cold stethoscope touched their chest. Glacier sighed and wiped his brow, which was lined with sweat from holding the energetic foxes; _"Was I like this when I was a kid?" _he wondered then what he dreaded came next.

The raccoon came forward with two needles, they had found out earlier that Naxon and Nox didn't have the necessary injections and needed them now. Nox looked up and saw them first and paled, he tried to run but Glacier held him still as the doctor put in the needle.

Nox screamed bloody murder as he felt the cold metal of the syringe hit his arm. Glacier covered his right ear with one of his hands to block out the cream and let go a moment later, he just rocked Nox slightly; "Nox? It's done." He murmured softly.

Nox stopped screaming and opened one eye then looked at his arm, a soft cotton bud was there and not a drop of blood had been spilt. Naxon looked relieved and let go of his ears as he realised Nox had stopped screaming.

Nox blushed then smiled; "That didn't hurt!" he said with false bravado, Glacier just chuckled and ruffled his bangs. Naxon stepped up nervously and he got his shot just like Nox, yet unlike Nox, he didn't scream and only closed his eyes and held Glacier hand while doing so.

The Doctor told Glacier that he should contact him every month so he could check up on how his sons were doing. Glacier smiled broadly when he said that, he looked at the cubs and saw that they were staring at him with smiles on their faces. It seemed Glacier was doing well to fit into the father role of the cub's lives.

* * *

Glacier walked back home with Nox and Naxon in tow, both were excited and happy about their time with Glacier but that was about to come to an end… A large dog from behind reached down and snagged up the kids.

Naxon yelped in surprise, alerting Glacier that something was wrong. He turned around to fins a large dog, a Saint Bernard, with both cub's under his arms. He was dress in a red suit and a flat red hat on his head.

Glacier snarled but realised he was not alone; several other dogs surrounded Glacier with machine guns! They had found out where he lived…

The Saint Bernard snickered; "Ah Glacier. You should now not to take you eyes off your kids! You are going to learn that the hard way!" he yelled and began constricting his arms, crushing Nox and Naxon between them. Nox and Naxon screamed out in pain, but mostly calling out for their father.

The dogs aimed at Glacier and he froze; _"I will be shot down before I even reach them! What do I do?!" _he yelled in his mind as he tried to block out the scream of the cubs that ripped his soul apart.

The Saint Bernard laughed heartily; "Yes Glacier the Wolf. I see you are smart not to attack he great Mario! That would be insane!" he boasted.

Glacier tilted his head slightly and couldn't help it, he chuckled for a second; _"Mario?! Oh come ON! Who names their kid after a veteran Nintendo character?!" _he thought then was brought back to the situation; _"Sigh… Sorry kids… I failed you..."_ he thought in sorrow.

Mario bellowed heartily then stopped, his eyes became pure white and he slowly turned around and his jaw dropped before falling to the ground. A massive hole in the back of his shirt! Naxon and Nox ran over to Glacier but the remaining dogs fired at them!

The bullets never hit their targets though… small jolts of lightning knocked them off course! They all turned to a newcomer that generated the jolts. It was a green wolf that seemed to be hidden in the shadows of a tree for the moment

_Play: 'Bleed It Out' by Linking Park_

"So… need an insane person? I'M YOUR MAN!" the figure cried then jumped into the light, showing a very dark green wolf that had three crystals imbedded in his arm…

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time. Hand grenades in every line!_

He jumped over a dog with a machine gun and grabbed it; the green wolf then put it between his knees and snapped it in half!

_Throw 'em up and let something shine. Going out of my 'F'ing mind_

The two pieces of the gun he used to clap over the dogs head, the pieces of the gun that were sticking out from it breaking into two halves were used as spikes as it penetrated the dogs head and he fell to the floor.

_Filthy mouth, no excuse. Find a new place to hang this noose!_

The wolf back flipped and jumped over another two dogs, he grabbed their heads and grinned. Electricity flooded through his hands and began to surge through the two captive canines. They were roasted in seconds!

_String me up from atop these roofs. Knot it tight so I won't get loose._

Glacier and the cubs, who were hiding behind Glacier, were in awe as the wolf decimated the small army. Even when the wolf was fired upon from the group of remaining wolves with machine guns, he seemed to dodge every one!

_Truth is you can stop and stare. Run myself out and no one cares.  
Dug the trench out laid down there. With a shovel up out of reach somewhere._

The wolf finally brought his arms out and let loose tons of electrical energy, it surged through the dogs bodies and they were disintegrated very quickly. Glacier quickly stood up and talked the wolf before he could do any more. Surprisingly, all Glacier did was pull out the three shards in the wolf's arm.

Glacier sighed in relief as the wolf became a deep green colour; "Go all out this time? I thought you would have known better than that Bolt." He said extending his arm to the wolf.

Bolt smirked; "Not even I can cross half the world on my own in half an hour! I needed some assistance if I needed to get in here in time." He reasoned, like what he did to the dogs was reasonable by this explanation.

Glacier shrugged; "Just don't let you-know-who near Naxon and Nox." He warned and bent down to see them eye to eye, Bolt did the same.

"So these are the guys you told me about… They good at the useful stuff like climbing up walls and all that?" he asked hopefully. When Glacier shook his head, Bolt groaned; "Oh well, I was hoping to have some guys to play vertical tag once and a while with me." He murmured.

Glacier chuckled and picked the cubs up; "Thanks for you help Bolt, stay with us until the battle." He said winking at him then frowning; "But no wild parties, I went out for five minutes and you loaded the place up with random strangers last time you stayed!" he scolded.

Bolt chuckled nervously; "Wouldn't think of it!" he said while holding a phone behind his back, he crossed out 'Party at Glace's house' from his schedule.

* * *

Glacier tucked in Naxon and Nox in single beds, Nox had already gone to sleep but Naxon was having more trouble; "Daddy? I'm scared." He murmured softly.

Glacier sat on his bed softly, giving him a concerned look; "What is it?" he asked quietly so not to wake Nox up.

Naxon whimpered; "Well… I was told that a bad man comes out at night when you don't have someone with you and it's dark. Nox is asleep in that bed and… I'm scared he'll come and get me!" he said shivering.

Glacier smiled; "It's okay. Here… this will help you sleep and keep the 'Bad man' away." He said going over to a cupboard and pulling something out, it was a slightly ragged teddy bear. Glacier remembered that he used to have this with him always since he was scared of the dark when he was little.

He gave it to Naxon, who immediately grabbed it and snuggled up to it, he smiled and fell asleep just after murmuring; "I love you daddy…" softly.

Glacier smiled then closed the door only slightly, Reina was in the guest room and Bolt was on the couch, or was… he was currently on the carpet snoring after Glacier pushed him over for snoring so loud that it kept Nox up.

* * *

Bolt, Reina and Glacier stood in a street… Alone. An entire army of dogs stood in front of them. Glacier looked to Bolt next to him; "Are you sure you told the other to meet us here? They are an hour late!" he complained, he wasn't sure how long the dogs would remain patient.

Bolt shrugged; "Pretty sure, I gave them the message." He said and held up something; "I had to use this since I am not on a plan with my mobile." He explained.

Glacier face palmed; "We're doomed…" he murmured, Bolt was holding a pigeon with a message attachd to it's leg!

Reina gulped; "At least Nox and Naxon are somewhere safe." She muttered to him, trying to make him feel a bit more relieved even though she was scared for her life. Glacier nodded then faced a dog that came forward slightly.

"Ah, Glacier. You brought two friends but you don't stand a chance against my army." He said confidently. He looked like the boss; he wore a tuxedo and looked kind of old to be a grunt.

Glacier snarled; "We will take you all down! I will make sure the Rabid Canines won't harm another person!" he yelled at him.

The boss snickered; "You and what army?!" he yelled back grinning… then it suddenly turned to a frown and his face paled; "Oh dear…"

_Play: 'No More Sorrow' by Linkin Park_

Glacier turned around and came face to face with a familiar female wolf, she had black and silver fur with a grey stripe across her eyes, which are dark blue, she wore a white shirt with a v-neck and it's had a red rose on it, with jeans. She wore a yellow locket and her shoes look like Espio but silver and green.

"Hey Glace! We heard Bolt's message (even if it was primitive) and we are here to fight!" she said proudly but whispered the middle bit, she was grinning broadly and had the look in her eyes that seemed to scream 'Bring it'.

Glacier looked behind her and saw a small army of wolves, he smirked; "Thanks Envy." He murmured then turned back; "What army? Why… THIS ONE!"


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I do not own the following OC's: Bolt the wolf, Reina the Wolf, Shadow Wolf, Zephyr the fox/wolf, Ryu the dog, Golden Wolf, Moon Wolf, Envy the wolf, Lust the Wolf and Inu the wolf.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

Glacier looked back to his 'Troops'; "Well, who is here and who is ready to fight?!" he yelled. He walked between all of them; "When I come to you, I want you to state your name and why you fight." He said with hands behind his back.

Bolt chuckled and nudged Envy; "Check out the sergeant impersonator." He whispered lightly, Envy giggled at the remark but kept quiet as Glacier glared at them angrily.

Glacier walked up to a wolf with a fluffy tail and that had a light blue fur that made it look almost grey; "Who are you?" he asked.

The Wolf grinned; "Zephyr the Fox/Wolf, I was told by a friend that I should be here. So... Here I am." He said simply as if it was just a favour or chore he was told to do… which it was.

"_Don't be too confident Zephyr. I don't want you getting killed out there."_ A voice in Zephyr's head said clearly.

Zephyr sighed_; "Don't worry about a thing Bakuda. I got this one. I don't know why you wanted to join me here... It's not like we need to go THAT far."_ He thought and looked toward the army whey were facing.

Glacier moved to the next one; "And who are you?" he asked a pure black wolf. He had a black tail held still as he watched ahead unmoving, black claws that extruded from his fingertips with a pale glint in the setting sunlight, black was his main trait in his appearance except for his eyes… they shone a bright sapphire colour like water on a glittering pool in the middle of nowhere. Untouched and untainted for centuries yet disturbed once or twice in all it's existence. All this told Glacier that he has had a rough life, only by his eyes.

The wolf sighed in agitation; "My name is Shadow Wolf, I was told there was someone to protect here, inflicting pain on the innocents is something that no Mobian should stand! Cowards do not step forward and they die on the inside many time is their life before death claims them… I shall only die once." He said boldly.

Glacier nodded in approval; "Indeed you shall. But I must say today is not your day to perish, fight with valour." He said with his hand on his shoulder. Shadow wolf grinned and watched Glacier move to the next one, a white, black and brown furred wolf with a sliver stripe across his dark blue eyes that showed seriousness in every light reflected on the orbs in his skull. He wore blue shirt with a black Kunai on it and jeans. He had spiked shoes that were jay green and white. He also had a chocker with a white locket on it that made Glacier wonder if this guy was a little thing he called: Knuckle-ish…

Glacier smiled though and looked to him; "Name?" he asked uncertainly of the new person.

The wolf smiled; "Inu the Wolf, the rest of us came with Envy." He explained, he pointed to a few wolves, starting with a pure black wolf with a white stripe down her back and across her red eyes. Wearing a red tank top with grey jeans with holes in the knees and a black locket around her neck. Her shoes were grey and blue and seemed futuristic and went fairly high, above her ankles; "That's Lust. Envy's twin sister." He said then moved to the next one: A wolf with black fur with a white stripe across his red eyes, a blue shirt that had an earth mark like on it with no sleeves. He also had jeans with holes on them with normal looking shoes that are green and red; the shoes caught Glaciers attention more than anything else because usually they were very different then normal footwear.

Inu then pointed to a white wolf with a sliver moon on her back with a black tip tail. She wore black shoes and yellow gloves. Standing by her was a golden furred wolf with a black stripe across his sapphire Blue eyes. He had golden shoes, ice blue Gauntlets on his hand and an ice medallion around his neck. Glacier could already like the golden furred wolf since he thought his ability would be to control Ice. Inu smiled; "And that's Moon Wolf and Gold Wolf. I bet you can pick them apart?" He asked and Glacier nodded and smiled as he walked back to Bolt and Envy.

Glacier stood between Bolt and Reina again and looked at the rapidly approaching army, who was wasting no time in possibly destroying the wolves… but they suddenly stopped due to a huge explosion blasting away the first wave! Glacier looked over and saw a dog wearing a black bulletproof vest that had a cross strap on the chest over his black shirt, padded black pants with an unreasonable amount of knifes and daggers producing from them and a psychotic grin on his face stepping out of the rubble and even had a broken arm that he was twisting back into position!

Glacier stuck out his tongue in disgust as the golden retriever approached; "You Glacier? Good. Ryu the mercenary." He said sticking out his hand, his arm completely healed for a reason beyond which any doctor could explain.

Glacier stared at it for a moment before Ryu got the clue he wasn't going to shack it; "Fine, have it your way. I am here to help fight off these guys because I was paid to. Who was my contractor? That's business." He said sternly before Glacier could even ask.

Glacier smiled; "Alright, but be warned that during the fight, someone might see you as an enemy." He said to him calmly before inching over to Reina; "Don't let this guy near Naxon or Nox." He instructed. She nodded in understanding.

Ryu cricked his neck; "I doubt that would happen, unless someone in your group is incredibly stup-OW! Who did that?!" he screamed, rubbing his backside furiously.

Bolt was holding a slightly smoking finger behind his back and was whistling casually. He thought he got away with it but Envy smacked him on the back of the head; "Bolt! Stop that!" she growled.

Glacier smirked and faced forward; "Alright, we appreciate the help Ryu." He said. The Dog smirked and cocked a grenade right in front of him.

"Watch me work!" he said waving the live grenade around before Glacier grabbed it and threw it to the dog army JUS before it exploded!

Glacier wiped the sweat from his brow; "ARE YOU NUTS?!" he screamed in Ryu's face, the dog merely shrugged as if he didn't actually know the answer to that question himself.

The main dog boss was glaring angrily at Glacier and his small wolf army with hate, just an entrance of a mercenary cost him several men. Glacier faced him and smirked; "Rabid Canines! Those who would surrender peacefully, do so now! We will fight for everyone's sake but only to those who fight for the sake of their own enjoyment." He called to them; a select few had even got the nerve to walk away, but only about five...

Glacier sighed; "Have it your way then. We shall take you down for those that you have hurt and killed in the name of your own desires, your own greed and amusement! You've dug your own grave and we will put you and your gang to rest!"

The Main Dog boss spat on the ground; "And just what do you call your little group huh? Puppy playgroup?" he mocked. Glacier smirked and his hands were ignited in flames as he prepared for battle.

"_We are The Wolf Brotherhood!"_


	5. Chapter 5 Being Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I do not own the following OC's: Bolt the wolf, Reina the Wolf, Shadow Wolf, Zephyr the Fox/Wolf, Ryu the Dog, Golden Wolf, Moon Wolf, Envy the wolf, Lust the Wolf, Inu the Wolf and Riku the Hedgehog.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

**Review replies to Non-Subscription Reviewers:**

**Thanks! I have a REALLY bad Spell-Checker and it can't pick most errors up. It sometimes turns a simple full-stop into '...' but thanks for the review!**

**Bolt the wolf's new moves are 'Current Gun' and 'Final Shock'. I give him full rights to use it for his OC.**

Bolt rolled his eyes; "Wolf Brotherhood? Couldn't you make up a more 'unique' name?" he asked in a bored tone, his arms were crossed and seemed to be a bit annoyed that he couldn't take a crack at the dogs yet when Ryu practically wiped a fifth of them all out in five seconds.

Glacier sighed but chose to ignore him, but that didn't stop Envy form having her say on the matter; "Leave him alone! Stop acting like you run the show!" she growled in his face.

Bolt looked at her with the same bored expression; "I don't. That means I have responsibilities and who wants them?" he asked with his eyes closed and nodding with a grin on his face as he said it, like it was an obvious answer that Envy should already know.

Envy crossed her arms also, a frown on her face; "Right, I should have known. Boltie doesn't want to grow up and be a real wolf." She mocked. Bolt opened one eye and just stared at her, a glint that read 'Care to say that again?' very clearly.

Envy registered the look on Bolt's face; "Listen Boltie. You can't ignore your responsibilities forever. Having them doesn't mean you end up like Marl either... You just haven't tried it but there must be a time you have to do what is right for not only your heart and ego." She said calmly, not the slightest bit intimidated by the green wolf.

Envy got closer and whispered to him so the others couldn't hear; "Look at Glacier and Reina. You didn't think that THEY would adopt two small infant's would you? THEY are growing up." She said in a death tone; "To be blunt: you're being left behind Boltie. I can't believe I'm saying this but... ACT YOUR AGE!" she snarled with a glint in her eye that told everyone nearby that she meant it and Bolt should heed her advice. She went back to her position and faced the opponents carefully, a blood vessel on her forehead to show her brief anger.

Bolt stared at her with wide eyes, he couldn't believe his ears were telling him; _"Left behind?! Sure, I may be a bit reckless and stuff at times but I can be responsible at some points!"_ he argued in his mind.

"SURE! Just snap her neck and the world will be a better place. That's responsible!" A voice in Bolt's head answered back, this voice seemed darker and crueller than anyone could ever imagine. Bolt snarled and heard a second voice in his head that was unwelcome as the first.

"**Be quiet, the both of you. It is obvious that you need to accept more responsibility. Let me out and I will show you how..." **The voice said hopefully, this one was much calmer than the last and seemed to be much nicer... too nice.

Bolt snarled; "_Over my dead body!"_ he said in a tomblike voice, he could tell that his 'others' were about to argue more but a FORTH voice entered Bolt's mind... This one female.

"_Enough bickering boy's. Bolt-Boy doesn't have a responsible bone in his body. Let alone a thought of one."_ The voice said in a cocky sort of tone. Bolt turned around quickly from shock as he recognised that voice, his eyes widened but narrowed in anger as he laid sight on the girl. Behind him, was a red wolf with her hands on her hips, she wore a white top with a light yellow V-neck shirt over that. She had golden battle braces over her wrists just like Reina, whose were ruby red. She wore a dark, blood red skirt and white sneakers. Her eyes were tinted a green colour that seemed to be glowing more like an emerald shine as she spoke into Bolt's mind, her ears pointed up like Bolt's did but were thinner and more fragile. Her face was more feminie and some could even call her 'pretty', but her battle gauntlets threw people off her body which, in time, she would come to appreciate.

She showed a 'Holier-Than-Thou' attitude in her. Yet... her eyes shown concern and loneliness, as if she didn't have a friend in the world and wanted one badly... a look Bolt didn't pick up at all; "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled in her face.

The red wolf pouted and looked at Reina, who sent her a telepathic message; _"It's high time you two patched things up between you two. I'm not backing you out of this one when you can tell him your sorry for what you did Tara." _she thought to her sister.

Tara looked down with a sad look; "I'm sorry Bolt... I only wanted to help you with your probl-" she stared but Bolt held up his hand in front of her face to stop her from speaking any more to him.

"I don't want to hear it! I have a job to do 'Tara'" he spat and turned to face the gang with a snarl. Tara seemed shocked but her apology and her attitude dropped like a stone, she was crushed... She had hoped Bolt would understand that she only wanted to help and make up for what she had done to him what seems so long ago. She turned around and began walking away with a sulk, Reina looked at her and sighed in disappointment since she thought Tara and Bolt could have been good friends if Bolt actually listened to what Tara had to say.

Tara was halfway through the wolves with and upset look on her face when someone threw an arm out to stop her, she looked to her right and saw Shadow Wolf; "One of us needs to learn some manners." He said softly, looking at Bolt in anger. Everyone, including the army of Dogs, was not moving a muscle as Bolt stared ahead and was tapped on the shoulder with a white hand.

Bolt turned around angrily; "What do you want now Ta-" he started before he was met with a fist to the face.

_BANG!_

Bolt was on the ground and holding his cheek in pain for a second before someone lifted him up by the shirt and put his face near the person who was holding him. A white hedgehog with silver gauntlets like Tara's and Reina's, a grey stripe down his quills and a very angry look was staring coldly into Bolt's eyes. Reina and Tara looked at him in surprise and awe; "Riku..." they murmured in union.

Riku held Bolt closer; "Look, I don't know who you THINK you are but you DO NOT treat my sister like that! YOU GET ME?!" He yelled in Bolt's face, who was shocked by the hedgehog's actions but not after he got punched in the gut... then he was in pain.

Bolt fell to the ground but scrambled back up and tried to land a punch on the hedgehog but Riku caught it with ease, Bolt's anger toward the hedgehogs sudden attack was making the wolf's own attacks sloppy; "Tara tried to apologize, yet you yelled in her face and turned her away. Do you have any idea how long Tara had been building up her courage to come speak to you?! Ever since the tournament you idiot! Do you know where that 'All you Can Eat' ticket for the pancake festival came from?" he asked.

Bolt forced his hand out of Riku's grip; "Ren gave it to me, how did you know about that? Ren won a competition for it; otherwise she would have paid five thousand mobiums." He said suspiciously.

Riku chuckled darkly; "No, She was given that ticket by Tara. She didn't win it either. She worked hard for the money by working in some restaurant called Subway. Serving food to gutses and putting up with stupid kids throwing their sandwiches everywhere. Let alone dealing with her workmates that slammed her in the freezer when she least expected it. She did it to get you that ticket when she saved up enough and gave it to Ren; she gave her an envelope with an apology in it as well as the ticket." He said with his blood boiling. Tara was on the verge of tears from having to relieve what she went through and everyone glanced at her for a moment.

Bolt was speechless; "I didn't see a letter..." he murmured. Riku growled and walked toward the wolf, to say his blood was boiling now was an understatement.

"No, you DID see it and I know because I was there. We watched from outside the house as you tore it open and admired that ticket. Ignoring the apology in the letter as it got tossed aside, Ren didn't see that you ignored it and didn't say anything. It was YOUR fault! When she saw that you didn't see all the hard work she did to make you happy enough to forgive her, she ran home crying and heartbroken. She didn't come out of her room for weeks!" he said and planted another fist in Bolt's face, one that Bolt didn't even bother to block since he was to stunned by the news.

From the ground, Bolt stared up at Tara with surprise, seeing the tears in her eyes was something he didn't expect to see. Riku's speech was more painful to hear than the punches to his face he was receiving.

Riku grunted and turned away; "She doesn't need your forgiveness, No one should need to do that much for a mutt!" he said snarling, he vanished on the spot having had his 'talk' with the green canine.

Bolt got up and sighed, he looked to Tara; "It still changes nothing. I still don't forgive you. Not even for pancakes will I forgive what you did." He said and turned back to the gang with determination, he was about to walk back to his position by Glacier's side but stopped before he took off... he looked down to his feet and saw his feet were completely encased in freezing cold ice! Glacier and Gold Wolf were pointing their hands to the canines feet; "What gives?!" Bolt shouted as he tried to escape.

Glacier put his hand down, his bit of ice with Gold Wolf's was now basically unbreakable; "Bolt. We are not only here for Nox and Naxon. But to show that wolves are not mindless brutes. You're not setting the best example... so you won't be joining us." He said austerely.

Gold wolf nodded; "There is one way to break that ice though. We rigged it so that it can only break if you forgive AND apologize to Tara. Whatever she did, she has done more than enough to get you to forgive her." He said looking at her, she was still upset but she looked at the army ignored Bolt, who was trying to get out with brute strength with no, if little, luck; "I'm here to help. Can one more join the party?" she asked.

Glacier smiled and looked forward again; "Sure! Be ready guys... Wolf Brotherhood? CHARGE!" he cried as he ran forward with Reina, his hands still ignited in flames in his left hand and his right covered in a misty wisp of cold air and ice crystals. Zephyr was right behind him the millisecond after by reaction, his amazing speed keeping up with the light blue wolf easily.

Everyone ran after him, Shadow Wolf taking the lead with Tara and Envy. Inu, Gold Wolf, Moon Wolf and Lust were not far behind them at all. Bolt stood where he was frozen to the pavement, he did not seem happy at all with the sudden arrangements he had no say in; "Get me out of here NOW!" he screamed at their retreating backs, but no one answered... apart from Ryu. He chose this time to kick Bolt in the shin before he took off, cackling like the mad dog he was.

Glacier smirked as the dogs charged as well, this gave him an idea; "Tara! Set a telepathic link to all of us so we can talk battle strategies!" he instructed quickly. Tara nodded and focused, her braces gleaming slightly as she worked. Every one of the wolves outlines of their bodies seemed to grow out, making it seem like a ghost of themselves were running behind them. These mirages flickered for a moment before settling back into their bodies again.

Tara looked up and relaxed; _"Glacier! It's all done." _She said into his mind using the link that she had just created. Glacier smiled and looked to the approaching army, who were just metres from them.

"_Shadow Wolf! Can you hear me?" _Glacier asked through the link.

"_I can hear you. What do you have planned?" _he asked in a gruff voice.

Glacier told him a certain idea that came to his mind a moment ago and he agreed to it, mainly because they couldn't make another one up with the dogs upon them! Everyone charged forward and was about to crash into the dogs when several small hands sprung from the dogs shadows! These hands took hold of their owner's legs and bound them to the pavement and made them helpless to attack for the wolves.

Glacier smirked and dove forward with Gold Wolf, who he had came to like for some odd reason. Both of them placed their hands on the ground and caused the very tarmac to freeze up and spread to the stationary dogs, who were blocking the path of the remaining army.

Glacier found that if he could freeze the front lines with Gold wolf, that would leave them open for... "Zephyr! Ryu! Show these guys what we can do!" he called. Zephyr brought his hands behind his back as he caught up with Glacier; Ryu was still behind but loaded what seemed to be a RPG!

Zephyr grinned and brought his hands forward in a cupped manner; "Hadoken!" he cried, as a blue blast of pure destructive energy seemingly burst from his palms and into the frozen dogs, who had just recently been turned into popsicles by Gold Wolf and Glacier.

Zephyr's blast was upon the dogs when it met with a rocket propelled grenade that was launched by a certain psycho golden retriever. Causing a gigantic explosion to start the day off on a battle with sure to be bloodshed.

Bolt was still left behind; "Aww, I wanted to do that!" he complained and pouted in disappointment, it just wasn't his day.

The dogs that were behind their frozen comrades were thrown backwards by th3e sudden explosion of power and shrapnel. But some recovered quickly, only to be cut down by a female wolf holding twin Sai's in her hands; "You better stick to your promise Glacier! One cookie if I get fifty!" she yelled and began hacking and slashing her way through, only having trouble when she couldn't get her Sai's out of her opponent and when she lost count of how many she was up too.

Lust came up to Glacier; "YOU PROMISED HER A COOKIE?! DON'T YOU KNOW HER AT ALL?!" she screamed in his face before running off and into battle. Glacier just blasted one gang member away with a ball of flame projected from his flared hands as he decided to look around.

Zephyr was taking on five at once and was just making sport out of them, constantly saying things like 'Nearly got me, try again.' and 'YA MISS ME!'. Eventually blasting twenty at a time when he drew a lot of attention.

Ryu was juggling live grenades, chucking them in random directions when they were about to explode. When he ran out of weaponry to throw, he drew a M14 from a place Glacier didn't actually want to know. The strange thing is, while he did this, he hummed; "_I don't want a teenage Queen! I just want my M14!" _ He said like he was in the army. He also took off that bullet proof vest he had on and threw it toward a dog so that it knocked the guy over. Ryu complained loudly that it was 'Too damn heavy and too damn annoying' when Glacier stared at him in confusion.

Lust was having an okay time, she was with Reina. One of Reina's abilities was to spawn daggers and sometimes swords when she was angry, so she kept making these daggers and throwing them to Lust. Lust used these daggers and threw them towards the dogs that were gaining the upper hand by sneaking around and surrounding them. She ended their plans by sticking a knife into their bodies at incredible speed that would make an Olympian jealous.

Bolt was still in the same spot, but had realised he could still be 'Sniper Support' like Lust and Reina were doing. He was still annoyed that he was stuck though.

Inu was chasing after Envy, slashing away at the ones she missed and making a clear path from one side to the other through the army of the 300 dogs. He also had to try and not slip on the blood that Envy was spilling. He had to keep reminding himself that these dogs had brought it upon themselves and each one had taken too many lives already; "What comes around... Comes back and might just kill you." He said softly, chuckling slightly at his own joke which was rare for him.

Shadow Wolf had teamed up with Gold Wolf, who were both lead by Moon Wolf. Since Moon Wolf seemed to be smart, she used her intelligence and quick thinking to make a sort of support and lookout with the mink links Tara had set up. She told where the enemies were and the best course of action. Shadow Wolf was often told to make hand-shadows to hold down the opponent while Gold Wolf freezes them. But she sometimes tells them to just bash their heads in... Go figure.

Tara was holding her own, she wasn't used to combat but learnt how to use a sword on a more of a novice level from Riku. She has made progress from under the master swordsman's careful eye but she still wasn't ready. She held off a few and pushed them back, she was able to give Glacier a thumbs up before returning to defend herself.

Glacier smiled; "This is easy! These guys haven't a clue how to fight!" he said chuckling in disbelief on how easy they fell. Inu came running up though, he seemed distressed.

"We are nearly done... but Envy just got her fifty! She won't like it if you break your promise..." he murmured, out of breath and gasping for air.

Glacier sighed; "Right... but we got bigger problems. They sent out these weaklings just to see how we fought! If my guess is right, we need to get out of here!" he said, suddenly serious. Inu and Envy, who had came running up, gave him a weird look.

"Glace? Everyone has been defeated here. Why should we get out?" Envy asked, looking around, no one from the Wolf Brotherhood had been hurt from the army and they defeated the army with ease!

Glacier's face darkened; "That's what I'm worried about." He murmured; "Sending in cannon fodder? I don't make sense." He said in a deep thought.

Zephyr relaxed and leaned up against a wall; _"See? I didn't need any help. But thanks all the same."_

"_You're welcome Zephyr. I got to go since Shadow and Tails will wonder where I am... See ya!" _Bakuda said within Zephyrs mind and left.

Ryu cricked his neck and left, leaving his vest behind; "Well, I'm off to get paid." He said and waved once before leaving by an alleyway. Some wondered why he was even there, he took most out but he didn't act like it...

Glacier thought then noticed something, his ears flicked; "Do you guys... Hear metal?" he asked.

Envy rolled her eyes; "Yes and what the hell is your point? It's probably some kid with a walkman... GET AN IPOD!" she shouted down the road randomly; "Now, where's my cookie?" she demanded, turning back to the ice blue wolf.

Glacier ignored the question; "No. It's not that... I think it is a- wait... MOVE!" he yelled and pushed both she and Inu out of the way because where they just were, crashed a large looking dog in a black/blue muscle suit.

Glacier tumbled a bit and looked up, he growled; "GREAT! I just knew it was a trap!" he snarled. The dog in the muscle body suit turned around to show the elderly gang boss!

The boss dog smirked; "Ah, You should have known Glacier. This suit is an upgraded to the version YOU destroyed a year ago... You do remember that special case where you tracked down my brother with the first body suit? You found and destroyed the bodysuit; capturing my Brother in the process and locking away his research until I picked it back up! I cared not for this stupid battle; all I needed was data on the strongest people of the canine species. You and your friends were my only option for the perfect body suit! This suit allows the wearer to absorb the strength of the canines it reads data off and also notices the weak points since it studied your every movement." He explained.

Shadow Wolf growled and charged at the boss with his shadow flickering behind him, becoming larger as the bosses own became smaller and even shadowy hands rose up to take hold of the dogs feet. Glacier saw this and knew what he was trying to do; "NO! DON'T!" he cried, he didn't know what he was getting into!

The dog chuckled; "Oh dear, Very well, you can be the first to feel this suits power!" he chortled and stuck his arm out right before Shadow Wolf was upon him, clutching the wolfs neck before Shadow Wolf had a chance to land a blow.

Shadow Wolf growled and tried to break free from the dogs grip with kicks to the chest, yet they didn't even phase the elderly dog. The mob boss chuckled and his suit lit up in a bright light, his very body seemed to radiate like the very sun. Glacier snarled; "No!" he cried and got up quickly, he knew that suit had a LOT of different functions but apparently, it was equipped with new technology so that it will be more than enough to destroy them.

Shadow Wolf's fur was burning like fire with all the smoke escaping from it, his eyes had gone a pale white from passing out and his limbs were limp as he hung from the dogs hand... Envy snarled; "Hey! Light is MY ELEMENT!" she snapped and lunged at him with Inu close behind.

The Dog didn't move like before when he grabbed Shadow Wolf and then snickered; "Youngsters." He muttered before throwing the unconscious Wolf to the approaching two. Inu grabbed the legs and Envy snagged the torso of the black canine in surprise, this allowed the dog to grab their faces from the lack of concentration.

The mob boss smiled and slammed both of their heads together! A sickening crack could be heard like a crack from a whip as they rebounded slightly. Envy and Inu were dazed by the 'head-bash' but it wasn't over for them for the dog then threw them into a nearby building; "Oh what a fierce attack. That's using your heads kids." The dog chuckled at his own joke.

Zephyr sighed; "And just when I said we didn't need help..." he murmured before jumping in front of the mob boss with confidence, Gold Wolf and Glacier had joined him. Gold Wolf and Glacier pointed their hands toward the dogs feet, where they became frozen in a matter of seconds, while all this was happening, Zephyr powered up another blast within with own hands; "Hado... Ke-" BOOM!

Gold Wolf and Glacier were lying on their backs with their fur charred, their eyes were closed and they were only breathing slowly... Zephyr got back up, he had only saw a bright Gold light before being knocked back. He looked to his comrades; "What happened?!" he screamed.

The Dog was holding out his hands, they held two twin orbs in them; "Ah Zephyr. You shown this trick before and I must say, this suits version of the Hadoken is quite impressive." He said, in awe at his suit. Zephyr growled in anger since he used his own technique against him.

Lust ran up; "Zephyr! We can't beat this guy! Any ideas?" she asked. Zephyr shook his head slowly; he slipped into his fighting stance however as he prepared to fight.

"Not right off hand, I want you to go and get help. Try and find Sonic, Knuckles ANYBODY!" he said desperate; "I'll buy time." He said, dropping into a stance further as the dog approached.

Lust nodded; "Good luck." She murmured and ran to find help. The dog was upon Zephyr and he snarled.

"I'll take you down, even if I have to use every ounce of my power!" he yelled and brought his hands behind his back; "Hado..." he murmured as a blue ball of light appeared in his hands... Zephyr smiled; "Ken!" he cried, unleashing a blast as large as the dog itself at the machine.

The Dog stopped in its tracks and surprisingly, his suit shifted colour, it looked like it was covered in wires and if Zephyr didn't know any better, he would have thought he was firing at a solar panel! The blast hit the canine full force and was slowly enveloped in the golden light that it made. Zephyr smiled; "That... was... for using... MY technique." He panted heavily. His smiled soon turned to a frown and then a gasp of horror as the dog walked out of the smoke unharmed!

The dog snickered; "Ah, now that was sure refreshing! Thanks for the energy boost Zephyr, all you did was give my suit more power!" he laughed insanely, as if this was just a game he was winning.

Zephyr dropped to his knees from exhaustion, the third Hadoken was a bad idea since it drained every ounce of remaining energy from his body, he could hardly move a muscle let alone fight this guy.

The dog walked up to Zephyr calmly; "I am not going to kill you now. I want to see the face on the last wolf as I kill the second last remaining member of the Wolf Brother hood RIGHT in from of him!" he said sadistically, he seemed to phase out of sight for one second before reappearing, this time with a certain red wolf in his hands.

Zephyr looked up slightly and his eyes grew wide in fear; "NO, PUT TARA DOWN!" he yelled, but the plea fell on deaf ears, or if he actually fulfilled this wish as the dog forced Tara's head on the tarmac. Tara tried to get up, already injured from the battle but this took the cake as the dog placed his foot forcefully on his head and pushed down hard.

Tara began screaming bloody murder when you could almost hear her skull cracking under the pressure; tears flowed freely from her eyes from the pain of it. She looked with difficulty at Zephyr; "I... I... Help me..." she said in a pleading voice, as if Zephyr had the strength to help her... but as she looked on, something obscured her vision... a bright yellow light.

The Dog snickered; "Sayonara Tara the Wolf!" he said and pushed down with all his might.

Zephyr glanced away with his eyes closed shut, not wanting to witness the end of the red female wolf but when noise hit his ears, he didn't expect a MALE scream to echo out through the city... and definitely not a radiating wispy noise of a massive energy source.

He opened his eyes and looked back, seeing a dark green male wolf with a bursting gold/green aura radiating around him, fists clenched in anger and tarmac and ice around his feet. The Wolf was hovering over the still alive Tara and a very shocked mob boss who had just been punched in the face. He glanced back and saw that the very road looked like a barren wasteland with the road ripped up and torn away from a force he did not know excised.

The dark green wolf lowered to the ground and rocked Tara slightly; 'Tara... I forgive you." He murmured and looked up at the dog again, the only distraction from the deathly silence they shared was the shattering of tarmac and ice around the wolfs feet.

Tara looked at him and smiled, she uttered one word before falling unconscious;

"_...Bolt..."_

The wolf floated back up; "That suit of yours has not seen ME fight yet! And it doesn't know about the abilities I picked up from the tournament in a different dimension I participated in, what a fine chapter for it to emit from its memory banks. Let me ask you, does a suit like that have intelligence?" he asked.

The Dog nodded slowly in awe; "Who? Wh-What are you?!" he asked in shock.

The wolf smirked; "I am Bolt the Wolf! Insanity at its finest! Now... You said that the suit has intelligence? THEN CAN IT EXPERIANCE FEAR?!" he yelled and blasted forward at a speed that would make Sonic envious. He planted his glowing green fist into the mob bosses stomach, a lump was seen on the other end of the suit so it was obvious that Bolt's fist went in fairly deep.

**Sorry if this is late. This chapter took me awhile.**

**Next Chapter is: Responsible Insanity**


	6. Chapter 6 Responsible Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I do not own the following OC's: Bolt the wolf, Reina the Wolf, Shadow Wolf, Zephyr the Fox/Wolf, Ryu the Dog, Golden Wolf, Moon Wolf, Envy the wolf, Lust the Wolf, Inu the Wolf and Riku the Hedgehog.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

**Bolt the wolf's new moves are 'Current Gun', 'Current Shot-Gun' and 'Final Shock'. I give him full rights to use it for his OC.**

The mob boss coughed and spluttered as he drew back in pain, his hands locked over the tender spot where Bolt's fist met his stomach in a powerful collision. He looked back up to the green canine and snarled; Bolt was hovering in the air about a foot off the ground since his new found anger gave him strength that even gravity couldn't hold him down. A dark green aura bursting around him in a torrent of power and rage proved that Bolt was not the happiest person around and that he was serious... which was a rare occasion.

Bolt looked over his shoulder towards Zephyr, his eyes narrowed but he only seemed to be commanding, not angry; "Zephyr. I want you to not get involved in this and regain your strength. If you can gather your energy, feel free to land a few punches. Of course he would be in pieces by that time, but who knows... He might get lucky and survive five minutes." He chuckled and turned back.

Zephyr nodded; "Fine, just get him. I'll join in when I get my energy back and then I'll show him what I can do more than fire fancy beams... I know how to punch someone's head in!" he said grinning and got up; "I'll leave you to it." He said then picked up Tara then ran towards the others to see if they were alright.

The dog had somehow got back his confidence in the short amount of time Bolt and Zephyr had their chat; "And what makes you think just small lights and a strong arm will get you a win against me?" he asked, shifting his body to the side and preparing to battle the emerald canine.

Bolt narrowed his eyes further and his grin turned to a frown, specks of white was barley noted from Bolt lowly growling and showing his razor sharp teeth; "Because, unlike you... I have a heart. My mind is messed up beyond repair but my heart is true and that is all that matters. I saw those attacks you put against the Brotherhood and it sickened me to my core! You used your own men just to get data and get a body suit that made you only able to beat us?! Even I'm not that insane, I may be crazy... but not stupid." He spat, disgusted at the dogs actions.

The Dog smirked; "You fool. You know so little of true power. Those peons couldn't fathom the power I now possess." He boasted. Bolt chuckled at that statement and this made the dog confused and angry; "HEY! You should be cowering at my feet, but I presume you just can't deal with someone who can't think straight." He figured.

Bolt laughed openly; "And you call ME a fool?! All you did is reinforce your muscles with artificial ones. What if they were to suddenly... short circuit? And even if that suit didn't malfunction... I'd beat you anyway." He said gravely; "Tara was not the best person on my list of allies, but when I saw her being beaten out there, risking her life for another, I realised that she meant to change into a better person and I was the villain this time. Then YOU TRIED TO KILL HER! I will make sure you suffer a fate that is ten times worse than what you've done!" he snarled as his aura flared again, his pupils disappearing from sight and leaving eerie white eyeballs; "My mind tells me all different things, but way forward is clear: To make sure you don't hurt another." He said calmly, Zephyr looked over with curiosity.

"It seems that Bolt has harnessed a bit of his darker side. Not much, but some." He figured.

The dog snickered; "So what's stopping you?" he asked lightly, believing Bolt's power was a mere light show.

Bolt joined in with the small laughter; "You know? That is an excellent question!" he said slyly and raised his hand toward the dog, his aura following his arm like a mask and flowing freely through it for more access to his unbelievable power. Small jolts of electricity in the air began to make themselves known and flowed into Bolt's outstretched hand, gathering into a ball.

Bolt smirked and made a finger gun, crushing the energy but allowing it to flow to his fingertip; he clasped the hand with his other and formed a double handed finger gun with a sparking tip. The mob boss rolled his eyes; "Grow up Bolt. You plan to kill me with a finger gun? Stop daydreaming and fight me!" he snarled.

Bolt raised his finger gun higher to point to the bosses head; "Daydreaming? Nah, this is a little move I made back during the tournament I was in... CURRENT SHOT GUN!" he cried and forced his finger up like he fired a shot. This resulted in the golden electrical blast of energy being released. As soon as it left his finger, it grew rapidly until it was bigger in radius than Bolt was tall! It surged through the air and made streams of hot oxygen thrust off as it rapidly heated the air surrounding it.

The mob bosses eyes widened greatly as the light from the Current Shot-Gun illuminated the entire area and chased his down like hounds after a rabbit. He had a twinge of fear as he gazed upon it yet quickly reacted with loading up the 'Absorption Feature' of his suit. It changed rapidly to the solar panel texture, replaceing the solid blue/black colour of the suit. The electrical blast hit the mob boss head on but he grinned, only flinching slightly from the heat of the blast.

Bolt snickered; _"Perfect, It's all going perfectly to my plan... Now let's see a normal Current Gun."_ Bolt thought and smiled, he gazed upon his opponent who had absorbed the blast into his very suit but... at a cost.

The dog growled and looked at himself, pieces of his suit were frayed and even some places like his arms and legs... had holes in them! The blast's power was too much for it to handle. He glared back up at Bolt; "You pest! Look what you've done!" he snarled but then sneered; "Oh well, It makes no difference. You are still going to perish. That blast must have taken a large portion of your energy and that means your... dead." He said evilly.

Bolt cricked his neck; "Dead? Aw, but I'm just getting started! Let me show you what I mean. It's not as powerful as the Current Shot-Gun but it will do." He said and brought his finger gun up again, but this time, he held it like he had two duel pistol's; "Current Gun!" he shouted and flicked the finger guns up, sending very small bolts of energy that stuck to the dogs suit.

The bolts of energy stayed there for a moment before exploding, causing the fabric to tear and the mechanics inside to malfunction. The dog cried out in pain and anger; "Stop this!" he demanded as his suit became nearly in tatters.

Bolt stopped immediately; "Alright, I'll just pound you to oblivion is all." He said calmly and lowered into a fighting position. The Mob boss snickered; thankful that his plead had worked.

Bolt smiled and dashed forward, dust following behind him as he took off. The mob boss grinned also and made a wild swipe of a punch but as it came near Bolt's head, the green canine burst to the left and went AROUND the dog! Bolt then skidded to a stop before digging his heels into the ground, spraying tarmac out in front of him and then jumping backwards, now airborne and flying with his back turned towards the dog.

The dog turned around in time just when Bolt twisted his body with his leg outstretched, slamming his foot into the dogs back and sending the elderly canine flying. The dog stopped by digging his heels into the road also and swung around angrily, he did not expect Bolt to right in front of him! He jumped back to avoid another roundhouse and then started running away from the green wolf.

Bolt followed behind with a disgusted look on his face; "Coward..." he murmured then vanished from thin air! He reappeared in front of the dog and thrusted his open palm into the Dogs stomach. The dog's eyes widened and bulged as the palm penetrated his stomach but it wasn't over, Bolt followed up with another kick that sent the dog flying far and high into the air.

The dog sailed over the road and he looked down, he saw a green blur pass beneath him and then cried out in pain, for Bolt had caught the dog where he landed but a fist was in the middle of the dogs back. The dog fell to the ground with a crash, he tried to get up and succeeded only with difficulty; "You... YOU PUNK! NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME! IF I CAN'T WIN THEN NO ONE DOES!" he screamed at the wolf.

Bolt rolled his eyes; "Listen to yourself. If I can't win then no one does? What kind of logic is that?" he asked amused. The Dog snicked and drew something from his suit, it was a detonator, Bolt gasped with realisation.

The Dog smirked; "Yes! This suit has a bomb that could envelop the entire city! So say good bye, Wolf Brotherhood!" he yelled in maniacal laughter, he was on the brink of insanity.

"Good that I'm not a wolf then." A voice yelled from behind, the dog didn't have time to react as a large blue bolt of electricity penetrated his right shoulder and left a large gaping hole though it! Bolt looked behind the dog, ignoring the massive screams that were piercing his ears. He laid eyes on a male golden retriever with a MASSIVE gun in his hands, on the side it was labelled: "Rain Gun: MGS4 Edition".

Bolt smirked; "Ryu! Good timing!" he called. Ryu just grinned and slung the Rail Gun over his shoulder like it was feather weight.

The Dog screamed; "DIE!" he yelled and prepared to push down the button, but realised that he wasn't holding the detonator anymore! He looked left and saw Envy and Inu with the detonator and cheeky grins on their faces.

Envy looked to Inu; "This guys not the brightest of the litter is he?" she asked amused, Inu shook his head.

"Nope, Go ahead Envy." He invited, Envy grinned and dashed forward to the surprise of the Dog. Envy rammed him backwards with a full body tackle and this made the dog grin.

"Was that it? That was rubbis-GUH!" he gagged and looked to his stomach, a sai was sticking through it! He glanced back and saw Lust grinning back at him while holding the sai that went through his back and into his stomach. Envy must have known she was there and distracted the Mob Boss.

Lust grunted and swung her sai around, bringing the dog with it and then tossing the dog off her sai and into the air. The Dog snarled and straightened out in the air, blood was leaking from his mouth from all the wounds; "I've had enough! You shall all perish!" he screamed. He brought his hands behind his back; "Ha... do... KEN!" he yelled and unleashed Zephyrs attack upon the all...

The blast suddenly became a ball of glowing gold energy in the air; behind it was a grey fox/wolf. Zephyr smirked; "Sorry. Is this yours?" he asked and threw it right back! The Dog panicked but was able to twist his mortally wounded body to just avoid the blast from hitting him and sending him to the afterlife so soon. He turned back in anger but found he couldn't move after that, he looked to his arms and saw what looked like shadows and silver daggers on his left and ice on his right arm. They were holding him in place!

Glacier and Gold Wolf smiled and flashed Shadow Wolf and Reina a thumbs up; "Nice work!" they said in union, Shadow Wolf smiled and nodded, he returned the gesture. While Reina just smiled and winked too Glacier.

A red wolf put her hand on bolt's shoulder; "Ready for the finale?" Tara asked. Bolt nodded and smirked, knowing the perfect move. Tara focused and sent all of Bolt's useless mind energy into his internal energy supply, allowing him to access his full power.

Bolt smiled and brought his hands out to his sides, where they became enshrouded in electricity; "Hey guys? Want to see a magic trick?" he asked, the electricity around his arm became two balls on the end of his hands.

The other smiled and nodded; "Sure!" they yelled in union, Ryu suddenly put on sunnies and grabbed some popcorn from nowhere to prepare for the show.

Bolt looked to the dog, who was struggling against his bonds without any luck whatsoever. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and brought his hands together to an open cup position; "Okay! Watch carefully... DISAPPEAR!" he yelled, bringing forth a massive beam of pure electrical force upon the dog in the air.

The Dog struggled as it was right next to him; "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he yelled in fear but became enveloped in the blast, slowly disintegrating, the suit sparked with it and exploded, causing the already charred body of the dog to turn to ash.

Bolt sighed with relief and his aura died; "Well... that's over. It was fun while it lasted too." He smirked, Tara playfully nudged him.

"It took you long enough!" she joked, she then looked into his eyes; "Bolt? Did you mean it when you said you forgave me?" she asked hopefully. Bolt looked back into hers and nodded, though not saying a word. Tara smiled and stuck out her hand; "Friends?" she asked.

Bolt smiled also and shook it; "Friends." He agreed. He looked over to Glacier and the others; "Thanks for the help guys." He said with a smile.

Glacier shrugged; "It needed to be done. I should be thanking YOU!" he said with his hand behind his back.

Ryu rolled his eyes; "Whatever, you guys chat all you want but I'm off to get paid." He said with a bored tone and began walking off, only waving once to say goodbye.

Envy looked at him with a '-_-' expression before turning back to Glacier; "You haven't forgotten our agreement right?" she asked with narrowed eyebrows, signalling that Glacier better not back done from their agreement that if Envy got 50 gang members, he would have to hand over a cookie to her.

Glacier smiled and nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie from within it. He handed it over but it was quickly taken from him by the excited wolf; "YAY! COOKIE!" she said in happiness and devoured it. Inu and Lust sweat dropped after seeing this and gulped.

Lust went up to Glacier; "You do know what's going to happen right? She's going to get Hyper!" she complained. Glacier smirked and pointed to Envy, who had just then fallen over backwards while snoring.

"She would if I hadn't put 20 satchels of sleeping powder in the cookie dough." He smirked, and picked her up off the ground; "Alright guys, There is going to be a party at my place!" he said excitedly and ran off. Reina, Inu, Lust and Zephyr followed eagerly while Shadow Wolf just lagged behind because he walked at his own pace.

Bolt was about to follow when Tara placed her hand on his shoulder; "Bolt? There is something I need to talk to you about..." she murmured gravely.

**Another all nighter. I need to snooze now... I'm dead tired...**

**Next and final chapter: Broken Innocence.**

**Two new OC's: Caynin the Dog and Shift the Racoon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pokémon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I do not own the following OC's: Bolt the wolf, Reina the Wolf, Shadow Wolf, Zephyr the Fox/Wolf, Ryu the Dog, Golden Wolf, Moon Wolf, Envy the wolf, Lust the Wolf, Inu the Wolf and Riku the Hedgehog.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

**Bolt the wolf's new moves are 'Current Gun', 'Current Shot-Gun' and 'Final Shock'. I give him full rights to use it for his OC.**

Tara looked Bolt right in the eye with a concerned look; "Bolt, I read his mind the moment that he died. He apparently had a more powerful suit in a factory but it isn't finished... can you?" she asked but Bolt was already gone, a streak of dust signalling that the wolf had only left recently.

Tara sighed then walked off after Glacier and the others; "Bolt will take care of it, But it's time to party!" she said gleefully then broke into a dash.

Bolt looked at an old warehouse that had a logo of a dog on the door; "Hm, The suit had the same logo. This must be the place." He presumed and put his hand on the rusty door; "Let's see... How do you open it?" he asked himself, noticing no latch on the very large door.

Bolt shrugged and extended his hand on it; _"Got to be a ruse. This door may be electronic and if so... Then its easy!" _he thought smugly as a yellow pulse burst from his hand and spread over the door in a wave. An electronic sounding click sounded and the doors opened slowly, rust coming off as it creaked.

Bolt frowned; "A side entrance, there must be one for this door to be rusted over like this. Oh well, who cares? I get in anyway." He shrugged and walked in. The inside of the hanger was very dark on the first few steps but lights above switched on as Bolt made his presence known.

Bolt looked ahead and saw three passage ways, on the left of him was a sign over a hallway reading 'Exit'. He presumed this was THEIR way out and used the big door as an emergency exit only. He glanced at the other two; "Technical and Bio-experiments." He read aloud.

The door on the right beared nothing to him, the suit didn't belong to the category of Bio- experiments so he took the middle path. The hallway was too long for his tastes but it ended in a large room with wires, computers and other electrical equipment surrounding the desks. Bolt walked right past of all these, completely bored now at the lack of action.

He glanced up ahead and smiled, right on several tenterhooks hung a similar suit that the mob boss wore yet seemed more advanced and more like a muscle suit than ever. He grabbed it with his right hand and gripped it, crushing a few wires as he did so; "This is the thing that was so difficult to beat? Without a wearer... it is nothing." He ended with distaste; "I cannot allow this suit to corrupt another person if they found it." He said with narrowed eyes.

Bolt clenched his left hand into a fist then released it, but only with his claws extended. He growled and swiped his claws through the thick material, he grunted slightly as it was first elastic enough to move with them but it was shredded in two as it reached its limits. He dropped the remains onto the ground; "That was boring, Might as well see what that Bio-lab was all about." He murmured and took off down the hallway again.

Glacier was holding a soda can in his hand and was taking requests to instantly make them cool, whenever someone asked Gold Wolf, he froze them and they had to let it thaw. He just cooled a drink for Inu when Reina came over; "Hey Glacier, The kids just woke up. They'll be in here in a mome-" she started before Glacier was cannonballed in the chest by two grey and orange fuzz balls.

Glacier chuckled and ruffled the little kits head fur; "Hey guys have a good sleep?" he asked.

Nox nodded; "Yep! Can we play now daddy?" he asked innocently. Naxon smiled as he thought up a 'Game'... He lunged for Glaciers stomach and began tickling him! Nox got the idea and got into Glaciers side, where he was also ticklish.

Glacier was on the ground and cackling in laughter while everyone else began laughing AT him. Zephyr smirked, he had been fidgeting with a golden ball bracelet on his wrist when he saw this turn of events; "Heh, Seems Glacier is being beaten by two four year olds! Place your bets!" he laughed with everyone else.

The mood was soon broken when Ryu burst thought the door; "Alright! The guy tried to rip me off and tried to pay me half. But I stabbed him so it's all good!" he said with a grin but then frowned almost immediately; "Now I wish to know why I WASN'T INVITED?!" he yelled.

Glacier stared blankly at Ryu for a moment before smirking and he whispered something to the cubs...

Lust sighed; "Can we not be like that? And not around the kids." She advised in a death tone, one that even Ryu wouldn't like to see what lies at the end if he crossed her.

A white hedgehog leaned up against the wall and drank a drink he had taken from Glaciers fridge, he breathed lightly for air as he set it down; "Whatever, Tara? Can you do it now?" he asked.

Tara nodded from the sofa and her eyes went of focus for a moment before returning to normal; "I can't really tell, all I hear is elevator music." She said confused.

Shadow Wolf smirked and stuck out his hand to Riku; "I'd say that he's insane. Where's my five bucks?" he asked smugly. Riku growled and dug into his wallet, pulling out a five dollar note and handing it to the cocky wolf. Shadow Wolf smirked; "Good, you should know better than to bet on some guys sanity!" he said laughing.

Inu, who made the suggestion of a bet and Tara started laughing, everyone followed suit. Riku snarled; "Shut up or I'll blast you all!" he yelled, a few people stopped but Tara smirked.

"Oh be quiet Riku, don't bet if you don't like to lose!" she advised.

Riku rolled his eyes; "I don't care, I better go stop Envy, she is being a bit 'competitive' with that wii." He said with a bored expression and walked off to the hyper wolf.

Ryu sighed; "You could have just asked me. By the way, where are the little tykes?" he asked just as Nox and Naxon climbed up on him and started tickling HIM! Ryu fell over backwards and started laughing, but this wasn't their goal. Nox and Naxon were removing all the weaponry they could find from him and... There was a lot. They made a large pile as they continued scouring over the dog.

Bolt walked down the hallway and came to the end of it more quickly than before. He glanced around and his face became pale from the sight. There were two tubes filled with green liquid and with two figures floating inside of it. He didn't exactly want to see what was in there so he went to a computer and hacked into it. He began to read a journal of the two being in the chambers.

_After careful consideration, an experiment was formed for data. The first data test was endurance for the Power Suit. The best candidates for this are the unlikely pair of two fox cubs known as Nox and Naxon. These two fox pups have been dealt with several times by the Rabid Canine's but have still yet to perish. A sample of DNA was taken and then tested._

_The Test was successful; the DNA showed that Nox and Naxon had a gene which made them more enduring to capital punishment but more prone to emotional injury. Extra tests were contracted, and the same results were made. A bonding of DNA is the next step._

_A Racoon thief by their name of Shift had snuck into the compound to steal its research yet failed. He has been captured and has been 'Volunteered' for testing. His DNA has been mixed with the DNA of the fox called Naxon. No physical change is apparent._

_The Racoon has been in a coma for the last three days, we have decided to inject the DNA into a canine so that it may be more susceptible to the change. The gang member: Caynin, volunteered for the experiment._

_The test is a failure, A physical change has occurred in the last five minutes of injection for both subjects. Shift was resilient and by coincidence, has changed along with Caynin. The result was of the two test subjects being reverted to a four year status. Even if they now possess the gene, they are useless to us since they do not have either the strength or will to join. Shift and Caynin also have lost their memories of their former selves, knowing little of their past if any and has also became timid by the injection. Both test subjects will be dealt with tomorrow after the battle._

Bolt looked up in shock, how could they have done this?! He glanced at the tanks and sighed; "I better see this for myself." He murmured and walked up to the one on the left. He peered in but frowned, his fears confirmed as a floating form of a child racoon wearing a torn blue vest met his eyes. In the other was a Golden Labrador in a ragged red jacket.

Bolt growled; "Let's set you guys free, one is a thief and the other a gang member. I'll make my judgement." He whispered and focused, he brought back both fists behind his back and snarled. He launched forward and slammed his fists onto both of the containers, shattering them to pieces and releasing the green liquid.

Bolt turned to the two broken tube and saw the children sprawled on the bottom; "Wake up." He said harshly. To his word, the racoon began to wake up and stir. Shift looked up in confusion and stared at Bolt.

"Uh... Hi?" he said nervously. Bolt didn't respond he only glared back with narrowed eyes; a certain demon was telling him to kill the pup already and making it hard for the wolf to make a choice. Shift looked around; "Where am I? Uh... Who are you? Who am I?" he asked confused.

Bolt sighed; "You're in a warehouse, my name is Bolt and your name is Shift." He said in a monotone voice, listing off the questions; "Also, You're a thief." He said with a frown.

Shift pouted; "I'm not a thief, I'm a kid." He murmured sadly.

Bolt couldn't take it anymore, his demon side was beginning to make sense; **"That brat will remember who he is soon and then try to kill you. Just get it over with and kill him first." **Dark Bolt spat.

Bolt moved forward and nodded, knowing it was most likely true; "Yes, you are a thief and have most likely killed many people when you were caught! I will have to do the same to you to make sure it doesn't happen again!" he said growling with his fur turning darker.

Shift had begun sniffling and tears began surfacing; "But... But..." he stuttered feebly.

Bolt stopped; "But what?" he said harshly, his dark persona nearly fully taken over without him realising.

Shift lifted his head up and let his tears flow, he began crying very loudly; "I WANT MY DADDY!!! WAAAAAAH!" he cried, his emotions bursting forth like the kid that he had become.

Bolt stared and his fur turned lighter, his eyes reflected on the bawling racoon kit crying for his father. Dark Bolt snickered in Bolt's mind until he realised what was going on; **"What?! I am losing control! No... Don't tell me you care for this runt?!" **he screamed.

Bolt walked over to Shift and bent down to him, Shift saw this and backed up with his tail flicking up as a weak attempted to shield himself; "Please don't hurt me... Please? I promise not to be bad." He whimpered. Bolt smiled and picked up the scared kit carefully in his arms, holding the shivering racoon against his chest.

"It's okay; I won't hurt you Shift. Dry your tears little guy." He said softly, trying to calm the kit down.

Shift looked up confused at Bolt and hiccupped, his eyes were red from crying; "Does this mean you're... my daddy" he asked hopefully but almost inaudibly.

Bolt smiled; _"If Glace can do it, then it should be easy right?" _he thought then nodded to the kit, who immediately dug his muzzle into Bolts chest and tried to get comfy, he also purred. Bolt stared at him in confusion; _"Racoons can purr? It must be that fox DNA." _He concluded.

Caynin just woke up, he looked to Bolt and his face contorted to a frown; "Mister? Where's my dad?" he asked shakily, as if expecting to be told he didn't have one. Bolt looked at him and smiled, knowing how this was going to turn out.

"You don't recognise me, Caynin? I'm your dad!" he said gleefully.

Caynin was still for a moment before lunging into Bolts arms next to Shift; "DADDY!" he cried happily and snuggled next to his 'Dad' and 'Brother'.

Bolt smirked and left the room, knowing he would have to be more responsible with two kids to raise.

The party just ended. Envy, Inu, Moon Wolf and Gold Wolf all left at once after wishing Glacier good luck with Nox and Naxon. Riku had left earlier, thinking the party was just a waste of his time and Shadow Wolf left a moment later. Tara had allowed Reina to stay behind so she could stay with Glacier and the cubs for tonight but she wouldn't allow too long. Zephyr left after taking as much food as he could with him, even if he already had a large amount there. When asked, he said he was going to store it for a trip he was planning.

Ryu however, left last and gave Glacier his 'card'. It was a red three of clubs playing card with his company name printed on the bottom. Glacier looked up; "Uh, Thanks. If we need a mercenary then we know who to call." He said disbelieving. Ryu smirked and left only when he got the guns back that Nox and Naxon found on him.

Glacier looked at the two pups, who were snoozing on the couch exhausted. He smiled warmly and sat next to them along with Reina; "Reina? I think we will be just fine with these two." He said softly and stroked Nox's ear, gaining a satisfying purr from the fox.

Reina was about to reply when Bolt burst in; "GLACE! GUESS WHO I FOUND?!" he shouted before Reina smacked him for it.

"Quiet! Their sleeping." She whispered and pointed to Nox and Naxon, who lay undisturbed.

Bolt nodded; "I know, these guys are heavy sleepers too." He whispered and indicated the two fluff bundles min his arms. Reina gasped when she saw them and Glacier fell; off the couch.

Glacier pushed Bolt into the corridor and closed the door after telling Reina to stay with the kids; "What happened?!" he said shocked.

Bolt retold the entire story, of how he found them and how Shifts tears even weakened the effect his darker side had on him. Glacier was in disbelief but sighed; "Do you think you can handle two kids?" he asked uncertain.

Bolt shrugged; "Can't hurt to try, I CAN be responsible if need be." He said with a smirk. Glacier didn't believe a word of that but shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll see if you are. But it's good to see you are growing up Boltie." He said with a grin, using Bolt's nickname to tease him.

Glacier opened the door again and explained it to Reina, who thought it was sweet of Bolt. Bolt rolled his eyes and set the two on the couch with the other two. The three smiled as all four cuddled up to each other and used their tails as blankets.

Their troubles were thrown away and replaced with care and companionship. Thanks to three helpful wolves they... Wait. No. MANY helpful wolves, these pups had a second chance at life without torment and hardship.

It wasn't an individual that crushed their fears and their pain, but the united force of many. The pups would always know that, even though it was hard before... It will be better now since the Rabid Canines controlled their future no longer.

Now a different group looked over them like guardian angels...

_The Wolf Brotherhood_

**I would like to thank all who lent their OC's to me. This story wouldn't have been possible without you guys!**

**I only own: Glacier, Nox, Naxon, Mob Boss, Mario the Dog, Caynin and Shift.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
